Icelantic Encounters
by Neary K
Summary: Just something I've been thinking of doing. A bunch of stories of how awkward Iceland aka Gunner can be. K for now. Please excuse me if i'm not historicly correct and for overuse of the word awkward.
1. Puffin

Puffins

The meeting room was disastrous. Not that it wasn't always, just today was worse. Norway was attempting to actually kill Denmark, not just seriously injure. Even worse, Germany couldn't find the meeting plans.

"Ve, Doitsu, where are your paper-stuffs? Oh wait! I know I know I know! Doitsu Doitsu Doitsu Doitsu!" Germany sighed.

"Yes, Italia," he said, "and no, we can not have pasta yet."

"I bet something ate them!"

"That's ridiculous!" America chimed in. "And if anyone knew where they went, it would be me. I SAFE THEM!" England then looked up from his embroidery.

"How many times must I tell you, it's 'I save you.'"

"Hahaha! Silly Iggy! I. SAFE. YOU. Even awesome Prussia said it was. Right, Prussia?"

"Abso-awesome-lutley! And if my awesomeness said so, then its true. Right Belward?" Belward then looked up from where he was sitting.

"Whatever makesya happy, I guess… wait…Germany didn'tcha say you're missin' s'me papers 'r somthin'?"

"um…" an unfamiliar voice joined the others. It had an unrecognizable accent that only a few nations could recognize. "Veeee? Ve, Doitsu, whos that?"

"Um…I'm Iceland…Germany did Italy say that something…ate the papers you had? Because-"

"Yes, he did say that," Germany interrupted, "I don't know what he's thinking…" A look of annoyance came into Denmark's eyes. He'd expected this.

"Um, well…I think that…Puffin ate it."

Silence.

"You know the bird puffin. They-"Finland was cut off as usual by England.

"Stay out of this, Finland. So what's a puffin?"

"It's a type of bird, like a penguin, sort of."

"THAT'S WHAT _I_ SAID!"

"Um…" Iceland really didn't want to hurt Finland's feelings. Last time someone did that, Norway nearly started WW3. In short, not very fun. "Well, like Finland said," he made sure to mention Finland, "They are birds. I just don't quite know where he is. Puffin?"

At that moment, an awkward looking bird appeared in the doorway.

"Waak!" Well, it was defiantly awkward…

"Ice, why do you keep that thing?" Denmark looked questioningly at his fellow Nordic, who was affectionately petting Puffin.

"Well, it's not like we could get rid of it before, right? Now, Puffin, where are Germany's papers?"

"Waaaaak." Nope, he was not going to give Iceland an easy time.

"All right, give." Iceland squeezed the little bird, which spit out the papers, and what looked like England's cooking…or something off the sidewalk.

"Um…here…"Iceland gave Germany the papers.

"Er…thanks…" He did not like slimy papers. The others in the meeting room looked over at Puffin as it…well it was doing something awkward.

Then Iceland made the situation worse by picking up the little bird and poking it, then holding it to his ear.

"Nor, I don't know what it is; I just know Puffin ate it. … What? Oh, um I'm sorry. Didn't you say you were going to Giant? … oh, all right…do you see any of those little cake things? … Good…yes and more soap. What happened to it? Puffin ate it, what else? Ok…ok…I don't know it's just awkward! … Ok bye."

"Um…"Prussia looked at the other nation in confusion. "Either that's the most awesome cell ever, or the weirdest puffin in the world."

"It's probably both…"

"Iceland." Norway appeared in the room from somewhere unknown. "We need to go. And for Oslo's sake get rid of that awkward bird."


	2. Awkward Family

"Please Don't Cry."

The Nordic house hold is a very odd place. In general, it's about as weird as the things that puffin eats. Instead of walking to another room to talk like normal people, they figure, _it's too far. _And so…

"FINLAND! WE NEED TO GET MILK!" Norway yelled out from his room to the kitchen.

"OK! DENMARK! DO WE NEED ANYTHING ELSE?"

"HANG ON! ICE! WHERE'S THE SOAP" Iceland looked up from drawing.

"WHERE IT ALWAYS- …… PUFFIN ATE IT!" there was the sound of crying from the bathroom where Denmark was. _Not again,_ they both thought. Iceland walked over to the other Nordic.

"Denmark," he started, almost on routine, "Please don't cry." Iceland patted his back, seeming very bored. "WE NEED MORE SOAP!"

Just as Finland walked out, Sweden walked in, and as always greeted the other Nordics.

"H'llo, m' wives." Yes, they were an awkward family. One big, awkward, somewhat dysfunctional family.

Iceland's job was basically to keep the other Nordics from fighting with each other, keep Denmark from being too upset over Puffin eating everything, and to keep Puffin from being awkward. Because Puffin had seizures, that would be hard to accomplish. That meant that it would be hard to keep Denmark from killing Puffin. Iceland's 'please don't cry's' were hard to believe, due to the fact that he always sounded so sarcastic. Either was, he didn't want his fellow Nordics upset.

"Please don't cry."

**A/N**

Wow. That was shorter than expected. I'm sorry. T.T Please don't cry. I'll update this as often as possible, which would be when parents and nii-san aren't here. So yeah, Пака! (bye in Russian)


	3. Colonize

Colonizing

Iceland had an awkward life so far, and it would stay that way forever, probably. So, in a way, the little island nation was glad that he was found by Denmark.

The meeting wasn't the best, though.

"Man, it's going to be sooo cool having a lackey of my own! Greenland didn't turn out too well, stupid block of ice, but whatever! Maybe this island will work out better!" Denmark spoke to himself as he walked around on the island that would be his colony. Sure, it was Norway's but that's just it-it _was_ Norway's, now it was _his_. As he thought of all the things his colony would do for him, Denmark saw a flash of white and red run by, then dart off into a different bush. _Hah, _the Dane thought, _this'll be easy._

How mistaken he was.

As a country, Iceland was loyal to Norway, and soon Denmark. But look at Gunner, and it was a whole new story.

"YOU!" Denmark yelled at the albino, "YOU ARE NOW MY COLONY!"

Iceland looked up at him in disinterest. "And you are…?"

"What do you… I'm Denmark! I own you now! You will do as I say!"

"Hmm…" Gunner looked up at Mathis, fairly annoyed at the fact he would 'obey' the other nation. "Well, _Denmark_, what you don't seem to get is that _I_ will not _obey_ you, since that's what you seem to believe. Yes, Iceland is your colony now, but this isn't your land. It's _my_ rock. And-"

"Yeah, you are _my_ colony now. That means you're supposed to do what I tell you. Now-"

"No no no no no, see, this is my rock. My ROCK. And Iceland will be your colony, but I as Gunner, will not obey you as Mathis," and Iceland turned to leave, "Now, if you want me as a colony, it would be a good idea to follow me. It looks loke it may rain soon, anyhow."

Yes, Gunner was a stubborn one.

Denmark was led into the kitchen. "All right, first I want you to-" Iceland was cut off by a surprised Denmark.

"Woah, wait! If you won't do what I tell you, why should I listen to you?"

"Because," Iceland responded calmly, making himself hot chocolate, "I have to put up with-"And there was Puffin, standing in the door way as if on cue. "I put up…with that."

"Aww…" Denmark looked over at the bird, which seemed perfectly normal. "Why would that be bad? It's just a little bird."

"WAAAAAAK!" Both Gunner and Mathis stepped- well, _jumped _back more or less, and stared at the awkward little bird.

"All righty then…" Mathis looked over at Gunner, who had picked up Puffin. He handed the bird over to Mathis, who was looking back at him questionably.

"Make it stop being awkward"

"No way! It isn't my stupid bird!"

"Well, it is now that I'm your colony!"

"EXACTLY! You belong to me so you should listen to me!"

And to the day Gunner looked back on it, no much has changed.

**A/N**

Ok, still seems short, but hey, it's longer than the last chapter. Gunner is Iceland and Mathis is Denmark if you haven't caught on. Oh yeah, the 'you belong to me' thing, you can take that however you want. ( ; If anyone knows if Denmark has an official name, along with Iceland, please tell. Thanks!


	4. Iceland's Feelings and a Panda

**WARNING! 'T' IMPLIED NORICE!**

**

* * *

**

This is insane." Iceland sighed. "Completely insane. I can't believe this. It's so awkward." he hit his head on the wall several times and fell back onto the bed that was usually Korea's. Hong Kong gave him a confused look, blinking several times. "Honestly, there are laws against that type of thing! What's wrong with me..." he sighed again. "I can't believe I'm doing something illegal and forbidden and taboo and..."

"Aren't forbidden and taboo the same?" Hong Kong questioned the Scandinavian. "Also, may I ask what exactly is going on?" he tilted his head to one side, blinking blankly again.

"Incest." Iceland answered, looking slightly panicked. He sounded it too. His sentences were rushed. "It's not legal and it's weird to people and I don't think Norway would ever feel the same and if he did he won't let on andandandandand-"

"Wait a second, Ice!" Hong Kong took hold of his friend, who started pacing in...pentagons? "One 'and' per sentence!" he managed to get him to stop for a moment. "it's...uh..." Hong Kong looked around the room, trying to figure out how to make it at least seem better. "It's only not legal for...uh...MARRAGE! Yeah, that's it." he smiled as much as he could, praying to all the pandas in the world he wouldn't get shot.

"B-but..." Iceland looked at him with sad, 'I am Ivan who almost got killed by Sweden' eyes. For whoever hasn't seen that look, it is avery, very sad look. "Taboo means-"

"Screw the funny looking word!" Hong Kong yelled in an out-of-character way. "Now, be one thousand percent sure when answering this." Iceland nodded obediently. "Who would actually need to know about that type of relationship other than the two of you?" he stopped and thought for a moment. "-and maybe me." he added the last three words hesitantly.

"Hmm..." the albino looked to the ceiling. "You, so if I had been tied to a chair, you could save me. And...eh...nobody else?" he asked, still a little panicked.

"Exactly." the Asian sat on his own bed, motioning for the other to sit next to him. "In consensual incest, relationships are often left unnoticed because the two wouldn't want others to know." He flopped on the bed, then looked back up at Iceland. "Speaking of him, isn't your brother worried that you're out somewhere at eleven at night?"

"Oh, damn it!" He jumped up and walked quickly to the door. "He's definitely going to tie me to a chair and...and"

"Take your pants off and-"

"Will you shut up?" Iceland glared, then blushed at what would have been said.

"I thought yo would enjoy that though."

At that point, Iceland slammed the door, snuck out of Hong Kong's house and in to his own bedroom window. He did not want to know what Hong Kong would have said. Several days later, he was tied to a chair, face to face with a chalk board, which Hong Kong was using to give him a 'NordicCest Acceptance' lesson.

A panda was involved.

They played Run later.

* * *

**A/N**

**Warning! No Icelanders were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. A ****Chinese was slapped upside the head though.**

**And a NordicCest fan girl. ^_^**

**Also, Run is a simple game. You chase somebody with a dangerous weapon and they try to run for their lives. My sister thought that game up.**

**My writers block dissolved on this and I'm picking back up on this. ****If anyone actually read this and wants a particular Icelander to meet ****a new nation, please speak (review) now!**


End file.
